


圣洁的羊

by Chelsea616



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea616/pseuds/Chelsea616





	圣洁的羊

一只羊的故事是没有开头的。

文先生。

文先生，他轻声喊，尾音颤抖，声线被北平秋雨的寒气冻得沙哑。

那位年轻的先生从图书馆大厅里出来，与他并排站在屋檐下。文先生像是刚睡醒，披着那件被洗到褪色的棕色西服外套，用慵懒低沉的声音回答他。

晚上好。

看来你也被图书管理员温柔而坚决地赶了出来。文先生说起话来，言语里自带笑意。身后的大门被温柔而坚决的图书管理员缓缓关上。

他点了点头，往旁边挪了点，以便给文先生让出更多的干燥空间。

真是不堪，我睡着了。文先生伸了个懒腰，把西服穿上，扫了眼这位勤奋学生怀里抱着的书，眯眼笑着念道，春晨新刊13期，原来你是我的学生。

——春晨新刊13期，今早的课上刚刚谈起过。

文先生打量了他一会儿，笑道，我记得你，你叫牧歌，每次念起你的名字，我就会想起牧场里那些丰美的水草和雪白圣洁的羊。

学生沉默，耳尖自顾自烧得通红。

牧歌当然也熟悉文先生的，这位给张先生代课的朋友先生第一堂课就迟到了，像是在宿醉的早晨蓬头垢面地赶过来。他把名字写在黑板上，文亚。你们便可叫我文先生，确实是不常见的姓，但比如有文天祥，留取丹心照汗青。

他早就认得这个名字，某某新诗某期某页，一首短诗的结尾，文亚。又有另外某某刊物某期某页，一首长诗的结尾，灯影桥。他曾经指给严泽明看，说，我猜这是同一个人，这一句，还有这一句，只有他一个人才能写出来。

严泽明是他的男友。这位热爱进步和主义的小男友本对新体诗并不关心，但是牧歌指给他看，他就会专心地听，然后点头笑道，你说的或许是对的。

或许。

此刻文先生与他挨着，身上携带的暖气靠近他，侵入他的空间。他说话的时候雾气从口中冲出，然后消失在雨水里，牧歌能闻出雨水的味道里混杂着米酒的香气。

远处有一黑点越来越近，举着蓝布的伞。更近的时候就能看见还携着一把黑伞。

牧歌终于敢扭过头面对文亚，问，以后可以请教文先生一些问题吗？

文亚说，那你来公馆找我。说着从衣兜里抽出一支笔，牧歌立马把手上的一本本子翻开，把扉页推到他面前。文亚便低头在扉页上写着，某某路某某号。写完又补充道，我也是寄人篱下，白天不想留在公馆里碍手碍脚的，所以你找我最好晚上，但也不一定在，要看缘分。

严泽明远远过来了，喊他，牧歌！

牧歌把本子合上，严泽明越走越近，走到他们面前。雨水浸淫之地与屋檐下一片明亮干燥之地对立着，伞上的雨水打破界限，落了进去。

文亚还是笑着打招呼，晚上好。

严泽明在那几堂国文课的时候正出到学校外面开会，他并不认得文先生。牧歌便向他介绍，张先生回乡下结婚了，这是给张先生代课的文亚先生。然后他才对文先生说，严泽明，我的同学。

说这句话的时候眼睛已经躲开了。

慷慨的同学说，那这把伞文先生拿走吧。

文亚毫不客气地接过黑伞，谢谢。

文先生再见。牧歌钻进那蓝布的伞下，走开了几步又回过头来看，文先生仍站在屋檐下，站在那片明亮干燥之地。牧歌与严泽明保持着一点距离，直到走到没有人的地方，严泽明找到了他缩在袖子里的手。

他便一直轻轻握着，攥着牧歌的手。牧歌的手指不经意地挠着他的掌心，挠得他心痒。于是在刚进屋关上门，还没收伞的时候，严泽明就把他挤在墙角，去吻他冰凉的，携着寒气的柔软嘴唇。牧歌乖顺地张着嘴然后他进来，微微喘着气，难得显得急迫贪婪，好像因为外面太冷便贪恋对方口中那一点暖气。

他在接吻的时候把怀里的本子和刊物抱得死死的，以免严泽明抱他的时候把东西撞落进地上的一滩雨水里。

第二天黄昏雨停了之后，牧歌去了公馆。

文亚不在。一个穿着藕荷色旗袍的女人告诉他。然后那个女人带着嘲讽的嘴角笑着说，他文亚去当个代课的教员，竟也能算先生了。

牧歌便在门口等着。

到了门口灯笼被点亮的时候，文先生回来了，步履稳健意气风发，牧歌又闻见他身上米酒的香气。

他走过来说，牧歌，谢谢你和你同学的伞。他的声音沙哑。

文先生邀请他进屋，他的屋子在二楼，走廊的尽头。

牧歌跟在文先生身后，在昏黄的走廊灯光里看见他潮湿的后脑勺。文先生只穿了一件短衫，干净而布满水汽的臂膊雪白地晃在他眼前。

文先生，牧歌动了动喉咙，您穿这么少不会冷吗。

此刻站在房间门口，问出这句似乎僭越的关心使他心跳得飞快。

文亚用钥匙开门，把手搭在把手上，回头对他一笑。

然后他开门，走进去，屋内昏暗，牧歌站在门口踟蹰了一会儿。

不用换鞋。

文亚说着把钥匙扔在桌子上，打开台灯。昏暗的屋子一下子被锈色的灯光点亮出一块，自成一片天地。

对不起，我仅有这一盏灯。

牧歌看见这狭小的房间里的仅有的家具，便是一对桌椅，这一盏灯，和一张床，然后就是桌上地上散乱的书本和洋洋洒洒的稿纸，墙上是雪莱、泰戈尔等等的画报剪纸，一角已经垂落。

牧歌走进去，把门轻轻关上，门栓咔嚓响起的瞬间，他明显能感受到自己胸膛正不断起伏。

本来不该叨唠文先生的。他低声说，似乎企图用一个学生该有的紧张掩盖越来越短促的呼吸。

不知道文亚是否听见了这句话，他反回答进门之前牧歌的问题，冷，但是我把西装抵押去换酒了。

仍是字字句句均带笑意。

他给牧歌理出一片可以坐的空间，摆上木凳，然后自己坐在床上，从床头摸出一根烟。

真是抱歉，你是第一个来拜访我的人。

他低头点上烟，深吸一口，右手拇指和食指捏着烟尾离开嘴唇，烟头向下，带着火星的灰烬落在地面的稿纸上。

文先生说，我不容易生病，但一定要感冒的话，我会把时间挑在秋天，也就是此时。

为什么？

北平的秋味浓，秋意悲凉，在北平过秋反而使我想起故乡江苏的大闸蟹，即使被闷在衣服里，即使我的鼻被堵住，呼吸间也能品得万物饱满的熟香，闭上眼也能撞见那金到极里的阳光，人都怀着入冬前的盼望，脱衣甩袖的努力干着，看谁都像一团宁死不熄的火。

包括我。*

——不，在错乱的昏黄记忆里，在狭小闷闭的空间里，这段话理论上应该是不可能存在的。牧歌不会问为什么，文先生也不会用言语说出这段话。这段话应该是某某刊物某某期灯影桥发表的散文里节选，或许在这场谈话之前，或者之后的不久，但总不是出现在这场谈话里。

那这场谈话里出现了什么？寒暄、课堂、同学、雨伞，去乡下结婚的张先生和他在北平的女友，或者又谈了墙上的雪莱和泰戈尔，或者谈了某某新体诗诗人，总之，没有提起宁死不熄的火。文先生总共抽了三根烟。

第三根烟的时候，火柴烧到了手指，文亚沉吟了一声，扔下火柴。牧歌不知道什么时候站到了他面前，打开了他下意识攥起来的手掌，碰到了他被烧伤的无名指。文亚抬头看了他一眼，他又立马像意识到自己僭越一般，把手收回去，推了推眼镜，往后退了一步。

我知道怎么……他怯生生地说。

文亚又把手轻轻攥起来，笑着打断他，我没事。

牧歌的指尖仍旧保留着那一下僭越的温度和触感，以至于他后来只记得这个，文先生的修长的手指布满厚茧，粘着酒和墨水的味道，手掌沟壑里残留着白色的粉笔灰。

后来文先生送他下楼，他一道别就逃也似的离开公馆，骑着自行车一路飞回学校。

他和严泽明住在一个房间里，两张床对着摆。房间里没有人，牧歌没有开灯，把外套脱下放在床头后，便沉默地坐在床边，下意识用左手反复摩挲着右手的无名指指尖。

他想，文先生的右手无名指上会留下一块烧伤的疤，他拿起笔写诗的时候，无名指也许会抵在纸面上，轻轻擦过诗里的字字句句。

门外走廊上有笑声和脚步声，然后是严泽明与同学告别。他大汗淋漓地推开门，打开灯，见到牧歌在，又关上灯，问，你要睡了吗？

牧歌摇摇头。

他便关上门，也没再重新开灯，脱去被汗水浸湿的上衣，走到一角的脸盆旁，拧一块毛巾。口中愉快地说起晚上的篮球比赛，谈起精彩的部分，惋惜牧歌因为请教老师而并未到场。

严泽明是可爱开明的男友，在一个小组织里担任组长，倡导某某主义。他的父亲在文化部担任职员，严泽明虽然不欣赏新体诗，但也热爱读书，并擅长体育，交友广泛。他没有因为牧歌向文先生请教问题而没能去看他比赛而生气，也没有对牧歌的忠诚产生过任何怀疑。他了解牧歌也爱牧歌，他体谅他的沉默和孤僻，爱他的柔软和诗意，并对这份隐秘叛逆的爱情忠心耿耿，也从不认为这份叛逆与他的进步有任何矛盾。

他们早已经成年，赤裸拥抱过，也尝试过性事，但是牧歌对此从不主动，严泽明也从不强求。

他一如既往，准备擦完身子就揽着被子相对着睡去。可是牧歌沉默地从床上站了起来，走到他身后，把脸贴在他赤裸的背上。

小诗人胆怯、破天荒般主动地贴着他，越来越近，颤抖着，面红耳赤地凑过去，一寸一寸寻找严泽明的嘴唇，试探地把手伸向严泽明的裤裆。

严泽明便转过身，握住他的手放在自己胸前，低头吻他。

牧歌的手掌张开，覆在严泽明健硕的胸膛上，他的手心很软很热，汗津津的。他的目光顺着牧歌的手背下移，经过他白皙的皮肤，伶仃的尺骨和突出的血脉。

屋子里很暗，只有窗外的透进来的光。在这一片暗和光里只有沉默，和牧歌急促漫长的喘息声，声尾是颤抖细小的，就像一只发情的羊。

严泽明低声在他耳边问，想我了？

嗯，回答像是闷在毛衣里。

严泽明看他，牧歌的眼镜宛如隔着一层雾，他便伸手替他摘下来。

牧歌嗫嚅着说，想要。

脸赤红得滴了血。

想要。

破天荒的一声。

于是他们便去了床上。

这天晚上，他们在做爱的时候，牧歌跪趴在床头，垂着脑袋，四肢伏地如同四脚的动物。严泽明骑在他身上，托着他的腰，反复在他身体里进出。牧歌在这场体位原始罪恶和激烈的性事里大喘着气呻吟，反复高潮。严泽明的手指伸进他的嘴巴里，可他却在此刻想起文先生被烧伤的无名指。他看不见严泽明的脸，并在最后一场高潮里又难以避免地再次想起文先生。半夜的时候，他再次醒来，严泽明就在他身旁熟睡，他的身体里仍然留着他的精液，肠肉仍旧以展开的状态又软又红热。

他深吸一口气，蜷缩着侧躺在床上，脸面向月色的窗外，一种前所未有的，平静而开阔的空虚缓慢地穿过他的身体，这使他想起小时候屋后的那条河流，他在夏天的早晨会把自己浸泡在水流中，晨光撒进粼粼的水波，水漫过他的脖子，像温柔的手掌扼住他的喉咙，企图将他慢慢杀死。

他再次想起那双布满厚茧的，写诗的手，穿过纸张，穿过小时候那条波光粼粼的河流，抚摸他的脖子，穿过他的头发。

穿进他的身体。

牧歌低声喘着气，每一口气被压抑得缓慢沉重，以免吵醒自己的男友。然后他蜷缩着把自己的手指探进那被操开得软而红的肠肉之间。他好像听见文先生极具特色的，慵懒低沉的声音，说，牧歌，牧场里丰美的水草和雪白圣洁的羊。

他再次高潮，比以往每一次都要剧烈。

后来他甚至想象再次去公馆的时候，如果足够幸运，还能再见到文先生回来的话，他想，他想在身体里塞进一样东西——这样以便在见到文先生的时候，在和他面对面坐着谈话的时候，他只要双腿间稍微蹭动，就能看着文先生的脸，听着他的声音，到达高潮。

在文先生的面前，隔着一面桌子，像一个婊子一样流水，濡湿裤子，卑微又疯狂。

这样不堪的想法使他倍感罪恶和痛苦。

于是他便把自己想象成一只并不圣洁的羊，沉默着走向祭台。

 

*

 

文先生当然不是什么好先生。

并且他自认为连先生都算不上的。就像公馆里那个穿藕荷色旗袍女人所说，他文亚去当个临时教员，竟然也能被叫作先生。

二十三岁从老家江苏到日本留学，留洋归来就投了北平，却没能谋得一官半职，也不推崇哪个主义。只靠着同学朋友的救济，才勉勉强强维持生活，拿了一点微薄的稿费却大多去沽了酒，醉酒后便像个无家的鬼魂游荡在北平的街道。

唯一认真的事也就是混着这个临时教员。

临时。临时意味着幻想会终结，终结指向虚妄。

 

牧歌会在每个周五的夜晚骑车去公馆。

他总能在门口等到文先生回来，似乎已成他俩之间某种约定。文先生带他上楼，拐过楼梯到走廊尽头的房间，在昏黄的台灯灯光下与他隔着一张桌子对坐着。牧歌在桌上摊开书，然而问题不多。之后便是闲谈，文先生慵懒低沉，带着笑意的话语总能使气氛变得愉悦轻松。

从公馆出来后，牧歌便径直回到宿舍，找严泽明，目的只有一个，做爱。

他不知道自己在与谁做爱。

体内被抽空又被填塞，反复反复。

文先生的气息从公馆穿过街道，装在自行车的篓里，绕在他袖口，然后穿进，填充进他的身体。

临时意味着幻想会终结，终结指向虚妄。

张先生在乡下结了婚，留了一个月才回了北平，可刚回来就又与北平的女友出游，跑去了南京。还没等到张先生同他的女友回来，文先生就先离开了学校。

严泽明告诉牧歌，听说文先生和公馆主人的三姨太有奸情一事被揭露了，便再也无法留在北平，回老家江苏去了。严泽明还义愤填膺，隔空指责文亚说，想不到文先生是这样的人，竟然连朋友之妻不可欺的道理都不懂。

牧歌没搭话，他只是想起公馆里穿着藕荷色旗袍的女人。

他仍旧在每周五的夜晚骑车去那条街，在公馆对面的书摊上等文亚，像一如既往保守着那份并不存在的约定。

只是文亚并未赴约。

不管如何谈论这份，甚至算不上师生的关系，还有这些零零碎碎的言语交流，它都无比平凡，平凡得不值得被任何人以任何方式谈起，甚至不值得写一首诗。它平凡得像在这大大小小的战争里，在这大学学潮的热流里，每天按时去教室的牧歌，直到教室彻底空无一人。

轻飘飘地，安静温和地，以毫无波澜的方式流淌向终点。

说起无休止的，或狂热危险或暗涌隐秘的战争。

严泽明入了会，思潮和斗争席卷他的大脑。他也曾邀请过牧歌与他一起实现理想，但牧歌拒绝了。严泽明被推到人群中央，与家里人决裂了，他被裹挟着推搡着不断进步着往前，而牧歌被抛在后面，停留不前。

像只被羊圈禁锢住的羊。

后来他们便分了手。

直到大半年后，他再次遇见了文先生。不在公馆对面，而在一家杂志社门口，一个夏天的黄昏。

文先生已与从前大为不同，他肩扛着一摞泛黄的旧杂志从屋里出来，穿着苎布的短褂，他弯下腰，然后直起腰，整个身子在布料里空荡荡地晃着。

他直起腰擦汗的时候，就看见了旁边牧歌。他一眼便认出他来了，笑着问，是小牧歌吗？

太阳沉重地砸在地上，撞起千层灰，卡车发出巨大的声响。

文亚领他进了仓库，仓库里堆积着杂志，灰尘闷着纸张的气味，温暖而干燥。牧歌看见角落里摆着一张，已经算不上是床的，而是由矮桌和废旧木板，改造组成的一处干净的，地方。

最近还在学校吗？

老师都辞职了，同学们都出门运动，没有人上课。

那你呢？

我不知道。

文亚从口袋里摸出了一根烟，低头点上，深吸一口，右手拇指和食指捏着烟尾离开嘴唇，烟头向下，带着火星的灰烬落在地面，他用脚尖摁灭了那点火星。

文亚笑着解释，仓库里抽烟，容易着火。

牧歌有很多话想对他说，也有很多问题想问他。他想问文先生，这半年过得还好吗，为什么又回了北平，为什么杂志上找不到灯影桥或者文亚的名字。他还想问那个公馆里，站在楼梯上穿着藕荷色旗袍的女人。

可现在只有沉默，当沉默被意识到的时候文亚离得他很近。

会抽烟吗？

摇头。

想学吗？

摇头，点头，点头，想。

文亚捏着烟，递到他唇边，牧歌看着烟嘴点缀的一道红色，还有文亚残破的右手，小心翼翼地张开嘴，含住。

他尝出了一点血的腥味，便无法克制地深吸一口气，更浓烈的味道冲进他的喉咙里，他立马别过脸躲开，红着脸不停咳嗽。

塞满纸张的屋子温暖而干燥，牧歌幻觉自己会从口中喷出危险的火星，点燃整个屋子。

文亚就在一旁捏着烟笑，整个身子离他很近，却不上来帮他的忙。牧歌咳完之后，隔着眼镜撩起眼皮看他了一眼，又凑上前一步含住烟嘴。

这一次他做得比上一次好，烟雾只在口中徐徐绕了一圈，再缓缓从微张的口齿间泄出。

文亚的手上是绳子勒出的伤痕，绑书的绳子把无名指指尖勒出了血，渗出的血珠洇在烟的卷纸上，烟的味道有文亚血的味道，他竟贪恋的这个。

这根烟熄灭的时候，牧歌含住了文亚的无名指，文亚没有拒绝。牧歌湿润柔软的口包裹住他的无名指，轻轻地，小口地吮着。文亚沉默着低头看他的黑绒绒的脑袋，和单薄白皙的一截后脖子，还有折进去的一撮衣领。

牧歌的舌头很软很滑，宛如能将手指一路包裹着滑进喉口。

当血的味道逐渐消失，只剩下咸味的时候，牧歌才低着头将口离开他的手指，然后垂着脑袋瑟瑟地往后退了一步。

文亚的拇指和食指仍然捏着熄灭的烟，轻声说，我饿了，你呢？

他打开仓库门，光渡了进来，空气的灰尘起起伏伏。然后他用尽可能欢快的语气说，我去领今天的工钱，然后我们去吃饭，掰开了用勉强够我俩的晚饭，我想请你，希望你不要嫌弃。

文先生的骨子仍旧是绅士的骨子。

可回到仓库的时候，牧歌已经不见了。

他的自行车早就坏了，于是他跑回了家——隔着十来条街的地方。等他重新跑回仓库的时候，已经是夜里了。

门半开着，马路外的灯映过来一点光，屋里泼了油似的黑。他能听见文先生的呼吸声，缓慢沉重，携着潮湿闷热的黑夜的气息。

文先生，他隔着门轻声喊。

然后他听见布料磨蹭的声音，窸窸窣窣，文先生应该从床上坐了起来，问，牧歌？我以为你回去了，怎么这么晚？先进来吧。

我想给你看我的日记。

声音像一根绵长的，然而极细的透明的线，从嘴里出来，一圈圈缠绕着自己的脑袋，脖子，手指，也没绕到文亚那儿。他不知道文亚有没有听见。

他把日记放在一摞杂志上，文亚此时说，太晚了就留下来将就睡吧，明早再回。

又补充道，还好是夏天。

一只羊在夏天闷热的夜晚里自愿把自己分散成一块一块，躺在砧板上。

文先生与他并排躺在这个由桌子和木板，布料组装的简陋的床上，说，真是抱歉，我现在连一盏灯都没有了。

暧昧的距离，亲昵的吮吸，咬过的同一支烟在贫瘠的生活里都碎成了渣沫，当他们在同一个干净的地方无声且无眠躺着的时候，文先生也只是在牧歌翻身侧躺的时候，从背后抱住了他。

文先生的胸膛宽阔而温暖，他此时的气息紧紧贴着他的脖颈，如一只灰色的鸟在草丛里雀跃，飞翔，降落，朝气蓬勃，不可阻挡。他的气息直直从衣服里落了进去，像双无形的手钻进身上最敏感的地方。

他喃喃说，我被人陷害了，可是我本来就一无所有，甚至也没有名声啊，陷害我又能得什么好处呢？过去和现在也没有太多区别罢了，只是更没人愿意登我的诗。

他又说，这半年里，我回盐城，给我的祖母处理后事，她是我唯一的亲人。然而盐城也留不住我，所有人和事的记忆都在赶我走，我便腆着脸又回北平了。

后来他哭了，牧歌轻轻握住他的手。文亚的眼泪沾湿了牧歌的头发，进而演变成一种压抑着的嚎啕。

——不，在错乱的黑色记忆里，在狭小闷闭的空间里，这些话理论上应该是不可能存在的。牧歌不会留下，文先生也不会从背后抱住他。这些话应该是某某刊物某某期灯影桥发表的小说的部分，主人公说的话，或许在这个夜晚之前，或者之后的很久，但总不是出现在这个夜晚里。

文先生的呼吸声缓慢沉重，牧歌站在门口屏息听着。

我想给你看我的日记。

声音是自缚缠绕的细线。

他把日记放在一摞杂志上放，还没等到任何声响，转身逃也似的跑了。

蚊子在枕头边嗡嗡作响。

牧歌在窗外泄进来的月色里抱住自己，双手紧紧地掐住胳膊，宛如被无形的绳子捆绑束缚。然后他弯曲着夹紧双腿，互相磨蹭着，隔着裤子的布料磨着床单，直到在裤子里射精。

隔几天，他回学校拿书的时候顺道去找了严泽明。

严泽明见他的时候，仍有凄凄的神情，和温柔不舍的深情，在这种深情里他带着牧歌去了旅馆的床上。

牧歌摘下眼镜，安静地平躺在床上，蜷曲起双腿，严泽明抓住牧歌的手举过头顶，像处理一个投降的罪犯。然后他用胯顶开他，把自己埋进那干涩温暖的肠肉之中，奋力地在里面冲刺，像只着了火的，生猛的豹子。

牧歌放纵而痛苦地嘶喊着，喊到嗓子沙哑。

醒来的时候摸到脸上还是洇湿的一片，他知道自己在梦里又哭了。严泽明正在穿衣，正从口袋里摸出一根烟。

牧歌朝他伸手，严泽明迟疑了一会儿，把烟递到他手上。牧歌捏着烟咬在嘴里，坐起来，从床头摸出一盒火柴。

他低头划了火柴点上烟，深吸一口，缓缓吐出烟雾，右手拇指和食指捏着烟尾离开嘴唇，烟头向下，带着火星的灰烬落在床单上。

严泽明沉默地看了一会儿，在床边坐在来，问他，什么时候学的抽烟？

牧歌说，不久前。

又温和地笑着说，也许这是男人的天赋吧。

严泽明伸手抚摸他的头发，牧歌温顺地在他手心里蹭着脑袋。他轻声对牧歌说，反骨和疯狂也该是你的天赋，你不该把自己禁锢在一个圈子里。

牧歌没有答话。

严泽明又试探着说，跟我走吧。

牧歌仍旧沉默，只是把脑袋靠在他的掌心里，安静地吸烟。

他想起那本日记，日记里全是她对文先生袒露的心思和肮脏的欲望，还有残破隐晦的诗。他想文先生应该是看了，他便满足了，也没有脸再去杂志社的仓库找他。

严泽明走之前，牧歌说，带我走吧。

他说这话的时候，仍旧光着身子坐在床上，一只手捂着眼睛，另一手捂住嘴，把无名指伸进嘴巴里，无声地哭。

严泽明折回去，拉开的双手，亲吻他的眼睛和嘴巴。

牧歌哭噎着说，我爱你，我爱你。

一只撒谎的，肮脏的羊。

 

*

 

半个月后，有报童给牧歌送来了一个包裹。

黄褐色油纸紧紧裹着一本书的形状，拿到的那一刻他就预想到了即将会来临的失落，于是不敢立马拆开。

可正面贴着一张纸条。

——这是你落在杂志社的日记吗？我等你来取，却一直没等着，最后终于打听到你的地址。放心，日记内容我没有看，完璧归赵。

在某些方面反而显得愚钝的年上者。

天上的鸟掉落进湖水里，是失落，是解脱。

然后他把包裹翻了一面，后面另外贴着一张纸条。

——如今我也换住处了，某某路孔家大院某楼三层，你还会来找我吗，我的小友人。

煤油灯的火光在黑暗里左右跳动，天花板在头顶旋转，鸟在湖底化作遨游的鱼。我的小友人——牧歌摸着那五个字，咧开嘴笑了一下，然后肩膀开始颤抖，突然簌簌落下泪。

他哭着拆开包裹，那本记录了他所有隐晦爱欲的日记重新回到了他手里，可却并非完璧，他随意一翻，看见里面夹着一张请帖。

孔先生的晚宴，给小儿子过百岁，就是明晚。孔先生，汪伪政府的人。他想不通文先生怎么会最终投靠了他。

第二天晚上牧歌夹杂在众宾客里去了，此时晚宴已经快到了尾声，他躲开人群径直去了后院，打听到了文先生地址里写的那座楼。他在迷宫一样的大院里绕了好几圈，终于看见了文先生，微醺着蹲在地上喂一只猫。牧歌远远站在旁边看着，没有上前惊扰他。

后来楼里出来一个人，把猫惊跑了，文亚似乎嘟囔着骂了一声，然后拍了拍手从地上摇摇晃晃地站起来，就看见了牧歌。

他似乎有一瞬间惊讶的愣神，然后笑着朝牧歌走了过去。

小牧歌，我以为你不会来。

牧歌想起那张请帖是夹在日记里面的，又心跳加快无地自容起来。

文亚伸手理了理他的衣襟，脸上带着醉意的笑容拉起他的手说，上楼吧，外面熙熙攘攘，吵吵闹闹的都是人，我们去屋里聊。

甫一进屋关门，文亚就突然倒在他身上，从前面紧紧抱住了牧歌，抵在他耳边说，对不起。

声音颤抖哽咽，又宛如一声长长的叹息。

牧歌愣住了，文先生的气息离得他这么近，酒气喷在他耳边，热得灼伤了他的整张脸。他直直地站在原地无法动弹，而文亚却并没有放开他的半点意思。

他继续说，宛如喃喃自语，语序混乱。我以为我今晚不可能见到你，以后都不会见到你了，我想我确实是让你失望了……

但是我不得不这么做，自从回北平见到你之后，我就还想再多活一阵子。那晚你走了之后我就给孔府回信了。即使我知道这会让你失望，以至于我可能彻底失去你，但又知道，如果我不这么做，就什么也给不了你……

牧歌把手轻轻摁在他背上，文先生？

他以为这又是理论上并不存在的幻想，从前或之后，灯影桥某篇小说的内容。可他在此刻觉得文先生身上的温暖是真实的，身上硌着骨头的疼也是真实的。于是他想，文先生大约真是醉酒之后认错了人。

文先生，我是牧歌。

文亚愣了一下，又轻笑了一声道，我知道，牧歌，丰满的水草和雪白圣洁的羊。

他放开他，摇摇晃晃地坐到桌前的一张椅子上，说，我还没有醉得那么厉害。

说着又倏地一下打开抽屉，把脑袋埋在里面，像是神秘兮兮地翻找，把一个什么捏在手心里。

门口有人敲门，语气冰冷，文秘书，孔爷让您过去一趟。

文亚把食指抵在嘴唇上，轻声说，瞧这汉奸走狗的脸，又把食指一路向上指着太阳穴，立起拇指，做出一个枪的形状。

我说的是我自己，砰！

敲门声又响起了，文亚站了起来，走到一动不动的牧歌面前，把手里的东西揉进他手心里，格外硌人。牧歌低头打开手掌，一看，是一个长命锁，一根红绳穿着。

文亚低着头说，给小公子打的时候就想到了你，自我在老家时第一次梦见你到当天，也是百日。

他又抬头看牧歌，自嘲地说，没想到我敢做出回应和向你迈出这一步的时候，偏偏在现在。我走了，你离开或者留下，我都可以的。

直到文先生走了，牧歌仍然觉得自己宛如置身梦境。不合理，不应该，理论上并不该存在。文先生怎么会爱他呢？又怎会爱他已有百日？他又想，如果文先生爱他，也许那晚理论上是真实存在的——文先生从背后抱住他，气息像鸟一样钻进他身体里。

以及他在牧歌的背后压着声音嚎啕大哭。

只是他自己从中出逃，因为从来没有想过文亚会爱他，羊圈之外的东西使他害怕起来。于是他在第二天清晨就悄无声息地离开，又在第二天的夜里，像文先生抱住他一样抱紧自己，磨蹭着下身自慰到高潮。

再在几天后，对着熟悉的男友，在理论上一直爱着他的严泽明忏悔，和撒谎。

理论是羊的围栏，地平线的后面是丰满的水草。

以白色和蓝色为主色调的房间，只有一张床，一对桌椅，一个衣橱，上面贴着一面镜子。文先生的房间总是单调简陋的，但是相比公馆里的房间，相比杂志社的仓库，要丰富且干净明亮得多。牧歌看见桌子上摆着一盏黄色罩子的台灯，还有桌面上的稿纸。但台灯已经坏了，牧歌能想象出文先生坐在桌前，自己的身躯恰好挡住了头顶吊灯的光，他只能在自己那一片投射下来的，宽大的阴影里，对着稿纸书写。可又因为固执或者懒惰，不肯给桌子换个方向。

他写，牧歌。

写，我的小友人。

他无法继续回味细想文先生那匆忙的坦白意指向何处，暗示，或者请求，或是醉酒之后的胡言乱语。他只是不想离开这个干净明亮的，蓝白色的屋子，好像从这个门走出去，文先生就会消失在他自己投射下来的那片宽大的阴影里，文先生独特的气息就会消失在孔府来来往往的人群里。

这间屋子是属于文先生的，一个隔离了外面混乱和陌生世界的屋子。他可以在这里一直等到他回来，而外面只有没有尽头的等待和反复的迷茫痛苦。

他将头顶那盏吊灯也关了，屋子里陷入黑暗，楼底人声慢慢散去。他把文先生给他的那个穿着红色绳子的长命锁放在枕边，然后慢慢脱下自己的衣服，在黑暗里光条条地站着，将衣服叠好，小心翼翼地放进文先生空荡荡的，只有一件洗到褪色的棕色西服外套的衣橱里。

牧歌又借着外面的光，赤裸着爬上文先生的床，轻声轻脚像怕弄乱床单。此刻宛如一个处子。可在把自己脱光——这本应是超出常理，可以被视作疯狂和羞耻的举动下，他的心里只有一片广阔而平静地空虚。像是不知道该做什么，其实好像也并无目的，便只是坐着。

便只是在白色的床单中央坐着，把长命锁攒在手心里，等文先生酒醒，回来，或者不回来。

回来。

或者不回来。

他在等待文先生回来的时间里，又想起，幼时屋后小河，他在清晨等待水位慢慢上涨，浸没他的脖子。

破晓的光从窗外渡进来，倾泻在白色的床单上。金色水流淌过牧歌赤裸短小的脚趾，流向文先生的书桌，和桌上那一片散落的诗稿上，倾泻成了一首诗。

牧歌抬起头，笑着半眯起眼看向窗外，看着这首诗的源头。

文先生还没有回来，他在混沌恍惚的困意里突然想起来那本日记。他把日记放在床头，忘记严泽明有他屋里的钥匙。他想起来他和严泽明今天清晨有约定，严泽明来接他一起去参加会议。他会在敲门无人应答之后用钥匙开门，走进空无一人的屋子，发现那本忘记藏起来的日记。

他会翻开日记，发现那些隐秘而圣洁的爱欲，还有那些幻想的诗篇，都指向一个叫文先生的人。他会读到那些谎言、虚假的忏悔，会读到所有的，淫秽的坦白。

严泽明大约从没有想过牧歌在此刻会光着身子坐在一个汉奸文秘的床上。他那激进的男友在读了日记之后，终将会意识到这份关系，终将会亲眼看见牧歌的疯狂和坦白，而彻底恼羞成怒，他不知道严泽明会在愤怒里不知道会做出什么举动。

但都不重要了，他觉得自己快睡着了，无法细想，只能在最后模糊地意识里知道，如果有子弹射向文先生，他会替他挡下这颗子弹。他再次看见被白色床单裹着的绵羊，摆在祭台上，在阳光照射下，所有的肮脏都被洗刷。

文先生在清晨回到房间的时候，窗外的阳光像一层薄毯盖在牧歌干净赤裸又瘦小的身上，泛着黄澄的光。小牧歌睡着了，以一种跪坐着的，脑袋下垂的姿势，嘴唇轻轻贴着交叉握住的，藏着长命锁的双手，好像在虔诚地亲吻。

他在打开门看见他的小友人仍旧在这间屋子里的此刻，便头脑清醒地想，如果此刻孔府被天上的飞机炸毁，房顶倾塌，他会用自己躯体覆盖住脆弱而柔软的小牧歌，护住这只沉睡着的，干净而圣洁的羊。

反正，爱的子弹也打不死谁。是吧？

这个清晨，文先生听见他在梦呓，断断续续的话语里只听得出这一个名字。他便将他展开，展平，酒后的一呼一吸都是炙热的，起伏不稳的，像蒸汽火车冒着的烟，而火车是那双布满厚茧，修长有力的，写诗的手……火车从牧歌的脸顺着无形的轨道一路向小腹行驶。

那东西很小，在文先生宽大的手掌里像一只弹跳的，幼小的文鸟，文先生用指腹的茧轻轻磨着前端。

牧歌醒了，躺在床上睁眼看见明暗交界处那人的轮廓，甚至没有一丝的羞赧与慌乱。他只是把自己展得更开，铺成荒芜的平原，那样贫瘠，平坦，而凸起的骨头像可怜干涩的小土包。他的胸膛在起伏，慢慢与文先生的呼吸同节奏地交错着，而文先生只是跪伏在他身上看着他，盯着他的身体，没有吻他，也没有脱衣服。

他张着嘴，轻声喊，文先生。

尾音颤抖。

文先生长长叹了口气说，我怎么能够。

牧歌手肘撑着床坐了起来，手心里仍旧攥着文先生送他的同心锁。文先生将他的手打开，将红绳圈住他的脖子。牧歌弯下脖子垂着脑袋，以便文先生能在他脖子后面扣上。

他抬起头之后就去吻文先生，轻轻地在文先生冰凉的嘴唇上啄了一口，又避开眼睛，说，您锁住我了，我里里外外没剩多少东西，除了给您就不知道还能去哪儿了。

里里外外，两个空躯，和两个漂无所依的灵魂，只有在这两个人面向对方的时候，才各自归位。

他紧紧抱着这只孱弱的，光秃秃的小羊，从头到脚，从里到外亲吻。 他的灵魂是丰美的水草，而他怀里的人是此刻只属于他的，圣洁的小羊。

文先生在台北苟活的余生里，对最后一天晚上的记忆，只有在上海小旅馆房间里的，牧歌面对着他，侧躺在床头台灯的绣色的灯光下，即使在高潮的时候也尽量睁着眼睛看自己，在涣散游离中寻找一个焦点。高潮之后，他的东西还埋在牧歌的身体里，牧歌微微喘着气，牵起他的手，含进嘴里，一遍又一遍，亲吻指腹，亲吻指关节，亲吻掌心和手腕，最后又吻回无名指那处疤，然后将他的手贴在自己锁骨的凹陷处，那里通红一片，又晃晃地挂着那个长命锁。

文先生的手肘弯曲着，被挤压得快要发麻，他把手撤开，从前面抱住他，顺着脊背轻轻安抚，最后托着牧歌的后脑勺亲吻他的眼睛。

别舍不得啊，你在日记里写过的，你一直想去法国留学。

他又说，我们分批走，你先去法国，我先去日本，等汪精卫的病好了，我再去法国找你。

后半夜他们又来了一次，文亚把牧歌翻了过来，贴着他的光滑的后背，在他身体里冲撞，再次进入高潮的时候牧歌把脸死死埋在枕头里。文亚伸手想要抚摸他的脸颊，发现潮湿一片。

那是牧歌死前的最后一个晚上。其他的，他再也回忆不起来了。他记不起他对牧歌说了什么话，他只记得他将要随孔先生去日本，孔先生又是陪着汪精卫去日本治病。可没过多久汪精卫就死了，他留在了日本，晚年才搬迁回了台湾。

他没有骗他，如果牧歌没有从船上掉下去，他也会用尽一切办法从日本去法国找他。

船，不是去法国的船，而是严泽明和同党的小船。他们要暗杀孔先生，又因为严泽明的恼羞成怒，他知道他不会放过文先生。

他是抱着严泽明一起从船上掉进海里的，在船上的人想要救他们的时候，那艘前往日本的船已经开走了。

很久之后文先生才知道这件事的存在。牧歌上海的亲戚祖先生，将一封信寄到日本，告诉他牧歌溺死的时候很干净——身上的毛发都脱光了，又瘦小又干瘪，却很干净。

一本日记随着信一起，还有一个长命锁。

“……屋后的一条河流……我在夏天的清晨脱光衣服躺进水流中……水位慢慢上涨……”

人生莫羡苦长命, 命长感旧多悲辛。

有一天夜里，文先生梦见牧歌光着身子，戴着长命锁坐在他面前替他修一支钢笔，笔头刺穿了他右手的无名指，血珠从里面点点渗了出来。

他把牧歌的手拖到眼前，轻声问他，疼吗？

牧歌却在笑，低着头，满脸通红，说，不疼，文先生。

文先生。

一只羊的故事是没有结尾的。


End file.
